This invention relates to installation and suspension of lighting tracks.
Lighting tracks may be installed and suspended to a ceiling structure with a bracket that connects to a device such as a tube using several other connection devices. The tube then is connected to the ceiling structure using other connection devices. For example, to connect a tube to the bracket, a first nut may be threaded to the tube, and the tube and the first nut then may be fed through the bracket. Subsequently, a second nut may be threaded to the tube below the bracket to secure the bracket to the tube. The bracket then may be secured to the lighting track using additional screws such that the bracket engages the lighting track and couples the lighting track to the tube.
In one general aspect, an adapter for installing a lighting track to a ceiling structure defines a longitudinal axis. The lighting track has side walls that define a trough and ledges protruding into the trough. The adapter includes a first element, a first flange element, a second element, and a second flange element. The first element is designed to attach to a device that is secured to the ceiling structure. The first flange element is attached to the first element to engage at least one of the side walls and at least one of the ledges of the lighting track. The second element is attached to the first flange element and receivable within the ledges of the lighting track. The second flange element is attached to the second element to engage the ledges of the lighting track.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the first element may be cylindrical along the longitudinal axis. The first element may include threads that match threads of the device to facilitate attachment of the first element to the device. The first element also may include an opening through which the device is secured. The first element may include a ridge formed along an outer surface.
The first flange element may be defined by a plane having a normal parallel to the longitudinal axis. The first flange element may include a tab protruding from a side of the second flange element, with the tab being defined by a plane having a normal perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, and having a long side, a short side, and an angled side joining the short side to the long side. The angled side may be configured to engage at least one of the ledges and the long side may be configured to engage at least one of the side walls of the lighting track when the adapter is attached to the lighting track.
The second flange element may be designed to be receivable between the ledges of the lighting track. The second flange element may be defined by a plane having a normal parallel to the longitudinal axis. The second flange element may include four sides, two of which span a width less than a distance between the ledges of the lighting track and two of which span a width greater than the distance between the ledges of the lighting track.
In another general aspect, a lighting track is installed to a ceiling structure using an adapter. A lighting track is provided that has side walls, a bottom portion connecting the sidewalls to form a trough, and ledges extending into the trough from the side walls. An adapter is provided that is defined by a longitudinal axis, and has a first element, a first flange element, a second element, and a second flange element. The first flange element is attached to the first element and has a tab element. The second element is attached to the first flange element and the second flange element is attached to the second element. A device is connected to the first element. The second flange element is inserted into the trough such that the second element lines up with the ledges and the first flange element engages the side walls. Next, the adapter is rotated about the longitudinal axis such that the second flange element engages the ledges, and the tab element engages at least one of the ledges. The device then is connected to the ceiling structure.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the adapter may be rotated until the tab element engages at least one of the side walls, until the tab element is positioned between the side walls to prevent the adapter from rotating about the longitudinal axis relative to the lighting track, and until the adapter is prevented from translating along the longitudinal axis relative to the lighting track.
The second flange element may be inserted into the trough beyond the ledges. The second flange element may be inserted into the trough by positioning the adapter such that the tab element is external to the trough.
Aspects of the techniques and systems provide many advantages. For example, the techniques and systems may eliminate the need to use multiple components to couple and secure the device to the lighting track, which eliminates the task of installing and assembling those multiple components.